


Abandoned Cars

by jookboxheroes



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jookboxheroes/pseuds/jookboxheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass and Charlie are forced to hide from helicopters on their way back from a supply run. When in close quarters, things get a bit, well, heated. PWP, unspecified time frame within the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Cars

They were walking down an empty highway in the summer twilight, middle of the desert, nothing in sight but abandoned cars and the occasional bird fluttering overhead. Bass lagged behind Charlie, sauntering like a teenager and unabashedly appreciating the juicy view of her curves as she strode with confidence towards their destination. 

Out of nowhere, the faint sound of helicopters came over the horizon. 

“What the - ?” Charlie uttered in amazement.

She spun around just in time to glimpse them before Bass lunged at her, throwing them both under the cover of an abandoned SUV. Their limbs tangled together as they rolled, coming to a stop with Bass landing squarely on top of Charlie. She was on her back, her face mere inches from his. She began to breathe a little heavier as her heart rate skyrocketed – with fear or excitement, she didn’t know. He quickly drew his elbows up from the ground to rest most of his weight on his forearms, allowing her to breathe more easily. 

“Can’t risk them seeing me, whoever they are.” He quickly explained. 

She raised an eyebrow and smugly replied, “Well, considering you’re on literally everyone’s hit list, that’s no surprise.” 

Her arm was at an awkward angle above her head, so she slowly moved it down, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. However their positioning didn’t really allow her to move it to her side, so she hesitantly rested her hand on Monroe’s shoulder, looking up with a questioning glance. 

“Whatever you gotta do to get comfortable, Charlotte,” He answered her silent question with a smirk, clearly enjoying the physical contact. 

“Well in that case,” she didn’t bother to finish her sentence, just shifted her hips and raised her knees so that Monroe’s pelvis was directly between her legs. She watched with glee as his eyes clouded over with confusion and then sudden realization at her intentions. 

“Charlotte,” he murmured, his voice hoarse with lust. “We really shouldn’t.” 

“That’s what makes this so hot, don’t you think?” 

He leaned down and kissed her, deep and slow. She responded eagerly, surrendering herself to the passion of the moment. A few minutes of bliss went by and they forgot about the helicopters, though they had long passed overhead. 

As they kissed, she felt her nipples sharpen with the sensation of Monroe’s torso moving in sync with their dance of desire. His hips began to grind against hers of their own volition, rhythmically, and she felt his cock harden in his jeans. She separated her lips from his breathlessly, saying “Let’s find a less cramped space to continue this.”  
Monroe nodded and quickly rolled off her. They both scooted out from under the car and Bass helped her up. Charlie pointed to an old Mustang a few yards away, and Bass looked at it with admiration. 

“You know me too well,” he said with a grin, but Charlie was already dragging him by the hand toward the metal ruin. When they reached it, instead of opening the door and going for the cushioned leather interior like he expected, she hopped onto the trunk and pulled him between her legs, kissing him desperately before reaching out and slipping his leather jacket down his arms, letting it fall to the ground. Then she expertly tugged his shirt over his head. He finished pulling it off and tossed it to the pavement. 

“Damn,” he whispered breathlessly as her hands roamed his muscled chest and back. He reached underneath her shirt, unhooking her bra and pulling the straps down her shoulders. She withdrew her arms from his body, disentangling herself from the bra and pulling it out of her tank top. Bass went to finish removing her top, but she stopped him, saying “No. It’s hotter when you just feel and imagine them.” 

Charlie moved his hands from her abdomen, guiding them underneath her thin tank over her soft skin until they cupped her perky breasts. He smiled and let his lips wander from her mouth to her neck, biting lightly at her collarbone. At the same time, he felt her nipples, rolling the hard nubs between his fingers like people used to roll cigarettes. Charlie let out a moan of pleasure, her nails digging lightly into his back as she gasped. 

He smiled and slid one hand into her pants, not bothering to unzip them. He felt beneath her panties, fingers running through the tuft of hair that protected her wet pussy. Bass skillfully located the nub of her clit, rubbing his fingertip in light circles over it. Her hips began to squirm, moving on their own to increase the tension and betraying her desire to him. 

“With age comes expertise,” he said with confidence, enjoying the way her body purred underneath his fingertips. 

She didn’t respond. Her eyes were closed and her head directed towards the heavens as she enjoyed the pleasure that his calloused fingers delivered.

Charlie opened her eyes and greedily reached down to his belt, quickly unbuckling it and leaving it hanging open in the belt loops. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside, feeling his hard cock beneath his underwear. Her hand explored its size, and there was a brief look of surprise on her face as she determined how big he was. 

She pulled his dick out and softly tugged at it, running her fingers over the head to wipe up the precum. She lubricated his cock with it, and Bass let out a short groan of satisfaction. 

Her hands left his dick momentarily as she reached to unzip her own jeans, kicking off her boots as she did so. He helped her pull her pants and underwear past her ankles, and they kissed again, hesitating a few moments longer for the inevitable. 

Bass pulled away and asked quickly “Charlotte, are we in any danger here? When did you have your last period?” 

She replied with a smile, “Just three days ago. We’re good to go. I was never planning on getting pregnant on the side of a highway.” 

He leaned in to kiss Charlie again, hungry for her. He whispered in her ear “Are you ready?”

A breathy “Yes,” was all he needed to finally plunge his stiff cock into her wet and ready sex. She gasped and pulled herself to him so that their bodies melded together in the emerging moonlight.

He let his dick linger for a moment, allowing her to get used to him, before pulsing steadily in and out, enjoying the way that Charlie’s youth allowed her to feel every movement intensely. Their lips mashed together and she clung to him, her body constantly in motion. Her hands were tangled in his hair, holding his face to hers as he gripped her ass, keeping her steady. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust deeper into her. 

Bass knew he was close to coming, and determined to get Charlie off first, he reached down once more to caress her clit as he continued to fuck her. The combination of rhythmic thrusting and stimulation of her nub had her gasping. 

She whispered “Bass” as waves of pleasure washed over her, sending her body shuddering and out of control with the intensity of her orgasm. The clenching of her pussy finally sent Bass over the edge, and he came deep inside her, burying his head in the crux of her neck and collarbone. 

Charlie let her body flop back onto the rear windshield of the car, panting in post-coital bliss. She felt Bass slide out of her, his cum dripping from her crevice onto the metallic silver finish of the car. She rested one hand on her abdomen and the other reached up to run her fingers through her dark blonde hair. They both took a few moments to breathe, him staring at her, and her looking up at the stars. 

“Well, car sex. Never thought I’d do that again,” Monroe said casually. 

Charlie just responded with an “Mmmhmm,” and continued gazing out at the night sky. 

Bass finished zipping up his pants and began gathering their clothes. He pulled his shirt back on and tossed her jeans and undergarments haphazardly at the Mustang, going for her boots next. She sat up just in time to catch the clothes, and pulled her underwear and jeans on with ease. Then she redid the clasp of her bra, flipping it up onto her breasts and pulling her shirt back down over them as she maneuvered her arms into the straps once again. Bass returned with her shoes and laid them at the base of the trunk. As she hopped down, her feet found their way inside the boots. 

“Nice night for a mistake,” Charlie said casually as she crouched down to lace up her shoes. 

“Guess so.” Monroe murmured in hesitant response. They finished gathering their bags and discarded weapons and set off towards camp once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I don't know if I actually ship Charloe, just felt like writing some smut, so... But yeah I'm a terrible multishipper, so chances are I won't exclusively pair Charlie with any one character, ever. 
> 
> Plus I have this headcannon that Charlie is reluctant to get into a relationship with anybody, especially someone she knows isn't healthy for her. She saw how her mother's and Miles' relationship unfolded, and wants to avoid any complicated romantic entanglements. So her coping mechanism is to fuck and run. 
> 
> Hooray for characters being emotionally distant!


End file.
